


【索香】冤罪

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: AxB 索香，监狱PARO，黄色废料。本文最大雷点：本文的ABO不搞平权。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 索香 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	【索香】冤罪

山治朝墙面壁，抱膝，缩起来，他的身后断续传来负伤野兽般的沉重喘息，这声音如浪潮般涨涨落落，忽强忽弱地漫过他紧张的心脏。

“你还好吗？”数不清是第几次问出这句话了。

喘息声很明显地被压抑了几息，这片刻的沉默叫听着的人也不由得窒息了一会儿，而后，也数不清是第几次地，索隆回答他：“嗯。”

今天他们一如往常去矿场劳作了一天，下午的时候索隆就有些发热，他的易感期快到了，体力大增，却头脑昏沉，有力气也没法控制着自己使出来，由于这点心不在焉，他好几次停下了动作，克制着自己想毁灭些什么的欲望，狱警找到机会，往他身上抽了好几鞭子。索隆罕见的没有反抗，他如一尊雕塑般矗立着被鞭打，垂眼凝望脚下的砂砾地。他不能反抗，现在的他不会只是把鞭子抓住然后把狱警挥开，他会把狱警给杀了的，这于计划不利。

打了几鞭子之后，狱警也有些犯怵，骂骂咧咧地丢下几句脏话，接着跑到别处去监督其他人了。索隆握着拳头站了一会儿，他呼出的每一口气都滚烫得吓人，易感期是无法光靠意志力平复的生理反应，抑制剂或者性交，只有一者可以彻底解决。

孤岛监狱里关押着穷凶极恶的罪犯，Alpha监狱的抑制剂供应当然不会吝啬，索隆顿了顿，打算找狱警要两针抑制剂扎下去。老实说，虽然易感期的生理反应难控，但他最爱以严苛的训练打磨自己，连这方面的修行也是涉猎过的。Alpha的易感期一般持续三天，而索隆的生理极限是：不注射抑制剂也强自压抑性欲的情况下，第三天下午才会狂化，这是一个惊人的数据。但现在……索隆没这个自信。

“喂。”山治不知何时走到了他身边，皱着眉问他，“你没事吧？”

雕像活了，他抬眸，沉沉看了一眼山治：这就是那个可恶的绊脚石。

“易感期吗？”山治伸手想摸一摸索隆的额头，和Omega一样，发情期的Alpha也会体温升高，但索隆拒绝被他触碰，把他伸来的手打开。

这短暂的接触已经足够让山治明白情况，他还想说些什么，另一个狱警过来，不由分说地往山治的背上抽了一鞭子：“竟敢在我眼皮子底下偷懒！”

两人的心神都正分散着，山治完全没来得及躲，挨了结结实实一记抽打，被惯性推着往前几步撞进了索隆的胸膛，索隆下意识伸手扶住他的腰，细韧得叫人心烦意乱，于是又被烫到似的把人推开，并往旁边挪了几步，和山治保持距离。

这短短几秒发生的每件事情都叫人火大，被白痴狱警打，被死绿藻嫌弃地推开，搞什么啊，我才是最讨厌男人，对臭烘烘的男性生物避而不及的那个吧？山治咬牙压下了不明缘由的情绪化，故意也往反方向走了几步，离得索隆更远，要显示出“比起你讨厌我我可你更讨厌你”的胜利，指着索隆说：“他易感期了。”

狱警这才察觉了不对劲，他上前几步打量索隆，同为Alpha，他一下就看出来了索隆的状态不好。于是他皱着眉拿出呼机：“C矿场02片区，编号41进入易感期，申请抑制剂。” 

电流刺啦声过后，对面的声音传来：“中控室回复，博士的十个Alpha实验体全都实验失败进入狂化状态，抑制剂已经被全部借调走，新的份额需要向上申请，两天后到达。”

狱警拧眉又望了索隆一眼，看他尽管易感期的生理体征很显著，意志力却还可控的样子，便只好一边烦躁地自认倒霉，一边要人先回去卡车上关禁闭，免得其他Alpha也被易感期的狂躁情绪影响而躁动起来。

罪犯们分了三卡车来矿场服役，日落时分，其他人络绎被带回了车上。孤岛监狱并不真的位于海中孤岛，实际上它坐落于沙漠之中，但监狱四周环境恶劣，绝难逃脱。有这样一层自信，被移送到孤岛监狱的犯人们，一般不会再套上额外的束缚。他们一旦被下达判决，要被关押在孤岛监狱，军方就会在他们的腺体处植入特殊的芯片。倘若不幸中的万一，有人逃出去了，监狱负责人可以向上申请通过芯片直接击杀。

在这样的前提下，如果在孤岛监狱的犯人仍被戴上了手铐，那情况便特殊得叫人侧目了。

索隆坐在车厢的角落里，低着头一言不发，陆续上来的其他同车人一眼就看到了他。很奇怪的是，犯人们之间也是会有交流的，对彼此犯了什么罪行大概也有数，只有索隆的罪责不明，一开始难免招致小觑。但几次斗殴，索隆都把前任监狱老大打得半死，自己却完全没有想要当新老大接受孝敬的意思，大家对他的看法就比较复杂了。简单来说，正常状态的索隆都让人敬而远之，现在进入了易感期的索隆就更使人不敢靠近。

卡车上的座位渐渐被填满，只剩索隆身边的一个位置还空着，山治扶着箱壁一跃上来后，除索隆外的所有Alpha都下意识地望向了他。

这场面，说实话，让人心里发毛。

那个位置正是留给山治的——这是他们颇有默契的约定俗成。

毕竟那是唯一一个不受信息素影响的Beta。

就社会角色来说，Beta或许是最自由的性别了。如果你是个Alpha，那你在诞生之初就已经被预设了是要处于金字塔顶端的“优秀”，但三性别人口比例基本平均的现在，Alpha群体的人数并不稀少，又真能每个Alpha都优秀至极，成为领导者吗？那些不够优秀的Alpha就像社会中的透明人，人们谈及Alpha就还是那一套刻板印象，体力和各项生理数值天生卓越，强大得理所当然，除此之外的Alpha都不是Alpha，Omega同理。但Beta不一样，他们如果十分优秀，那就是像Alpha一样的Beta，如果他们甚为纤细美丽又多愁善感，则是像Beta一样的Omega，如果什么都不是，Beta这一性别本身就是一种归属。

最自由，换句话说，也是最缺乏身份标志的性别。

比如孤岛监狱甚至没有分出一个单独的Beta监狱——视情况而定，他们会被关进Alpha监狱，也会被关进Omega监狱。而这所谓的情况，一般就是生理外征：长得像Alpha一样较为高大的去Alpha监狱，而较为瘦小的则和Omega混关。

这正是山治可以成为索隆舍友的原因。

虽然不乏文斯莫克家的暗箱操作，但上层批准山治和索隆同寝室的时候，倒也无法否认地怀着一些别的心思。逮捕代号为魔兽的家伙可花了军方不少力气，和别的Alpha同房关押，总让他们有些会诞生第二个魔兽的忧虑，和Beta一道关押，这忧虑则会消除许多。毕竟Beta的一大特点就是如野草般顽强的适应力，又不受信息素的等级压制，不说和平共处，至少不会出大纰漏，比如打架斗殴之类的。

他们是对的，也是错的，严重的打架斗殴确实没有，在别的Alpha舍友们三天两头因为情绪失控和信息素僭越而产生暴力事件时，索隆和山治没有出过伤害惨重的斗殴事件，但他们会吵架——或者说，没有一天不吵架。

不过嘴上针锋相对总比真打起来要好，某种程度上来说，这对舍友关系谓为和睦。

而且，不可否认的事实是，只要山治出现，索隆的注意力总是会被他所吸引，这对时常担心魔兽的危险程度会失控的人来说，算是一件极大利好。

文斯莫克家的废物还有这种用处，倒是始料未及。

正如此刻，所有同车人在看到山治的瞬间就在心里转过了各异的想法，但大体可以概括为：有山治在，索隆的失控应该是不会波及到自己了。

在众人的注目礼之下，山治一边向索隆走去，一边环视着，凶恶地用眼神把那些Alpha的目光瞪回去。

刚才被推开的气还没消，而山治刚一坐下来，索隆就跟被烫到似的抖了抖，又往旁边避了避，山治被他这个微弱的闪避给刺中了。他也搞不懂自己的想法，一开始索隆无知无觉地进行一些肢体接触的时候，厌恶男性的山治总是生气于他的接近，现在索隆仿佛连和他碰一下都避之不及的反应，他竟然更加生气了。

他对索隆是从不压抑坏脾气的，甚至是故意挑衅般，他朝索隆的小腿上踹了一脚，说：“过去一点，你碰到我了，死绿藻。”

索隆的手肘支在腿上，正抱着头努力克制着易感期得不到满足的生理不适，被踹了这一脚后抬起头，看向山治。

那个蠢货正昂着下巴似笑非笑地看着他，可恨至极又可口至极，好整以暇地故意要看他会用什么方式回击似的。

索隆忍耐地看了他片刻，真的又往旁边挪了挪。

吵架得两方博弈，你来我往才有意思，一方明晃晃的退让，另一方便也有些自讨没趣。山治隐隐察觉了一丝异样，怎么是这个反应？易感期的Alpha如果性欲得不到满足又没打上抑制剂应该会更容易暴躁才是，这家伙……那一眼是什么意思啊，跟看不起人一样。

应着其他Alpha隐约打量的目光，山治哼了一声拧过头，不再继续挑衅了。

事情的又一次转折发生在行道半中，不知为何，卡车突然一个急转，车厢如彗星尾巴似的往旁一甩，大半车厢的人都坐不稳，东倒西歪地摔倒在地，山治也被波及，直接落进了索隆的怀里。

他撑着索隆的胸膛，气急败坏地刚爬起一点，又被另一边的同坐人一个挥肘撞进了索隆的怀里，害他的膝盖不经意碰到了索隆鼓囊许久的裤裆。

铁丝熔断的时刻只是一瞬间。

山治还没来得及对害自己跌倒两次的碍事家伙破口大骂，索隆粗喘着抓着他的后颈，把人压下来亲了上去。

山治惊呆了，他没有发愣的时间，条件反射地推拒，但索隆捏着他后颈的力道好像能掐死他，这跟信息素的等级压制无关，这是只关乎于力量和性的压制，从远古祖先的血脉中流传下来的，属于三性别的治愈不了的基因顽疾。他被拉近索隆的怀里死死亲吻，发出语不成调的哼唔，衣服下摆被撩起，滚烫的大手伸进去抚摸他泛起鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤。陆续地，被跌下座位的Alpha们坐回原位，看到了发生在角落里的一幕。不知是谁先吹出的第一声口哨，接着起哄声此起彼伏，山治推不过就用脚踢，踢不了就用牙咬，在那一堆看好戏似的目光注视和口哨起哄声中，绝望地意识到，如果自己在这里被强奸了，也只会迎来一片叫好。

而能停止这一切并拯救他的竟然只有……“索隆！”山治仰着脖子被舔吻喉结，崩溃地喊道：“索隆！”

“别、别这样！索隆！”他抓着自己快被扯烂的囚服，哆嗦地说，“你，索隆，你现在不清醒，你看清我是谁，你不是想要我。”他哭着喊，“索隆！”

埋在他颈窝的人停下了动作，索隆克制地呼喘几下，不动了。山治心惊肉跳地伏在他身上等了一会儿后，慢而小心地、彷如怕惊动什么般，从他身上爬下来。山治用颤抖的手胡乱在脸上撸了一把，他的脸红得可怕，一路从额头烧到锁骨，最后没入被扯松的囚服衣领下的胸膛，但即使是苍白皮肤上的红，也红不过刚被亲吻过的嘴唇。他腿软地坐回自己的位置，愣了一会儿，又凶恶地要旁边的Alpha跟自己换位子，那个撞了他两次，害他跌进索隆怀里的Alpha看一眼山治，又看一眼索隆，同意了交换位置的要求。

索隆恢复了原来的姿势，他手肘支着腿，低头盯着自己的脚尖，手指深插进绿色的发中，捂着脑袋，沉默。

卡车到达目的地，人群渐次下车，按照编号回到自己的房间。轮到山治做完例行的回归检查，要被带回房间时，他忍不住对领路的狱警说：“他……我的室友，在易感期。”

狱警看了他一眼，用轻蔑的表情告诉山治：你说了一句人尽皆知的废话。

“我和他待在一起没关系吗？”山治接着说，脸有些涨红，“虽、虽然我不是Omega，但是易感期的Alpha会比平时更容易情绪暴躁吧？要是发生暴力事件……”

“那你就忍耐一下。”到门口了，狱警停下脚步，索隆是第一个做完检查的，早就先回来了。狱警打开门，示意山治进去。

透过门扉，山治一眼看到了坐在床位上低头不语，像把自己和外界隔开一道无形屏障的的索隆——这不对。他知道，这不对。虽然他不是Omega，但这不对……他不应该继续和索隆待在一个房间的。

“我。”山治干涩地吞咽了一下，“我可以先去关禁闭，把房间让给他……”

狱警笑了，他是层级较高的士官，对于文斯莫克家族和军方的打算略知一二。他看着山治，有些怜悯，又隐含置身事外的戏谑：“发生些什么，不是更好吗……”他说，“你正好可以利用这个机会，完成你的任务。”

他抓着山治的胳膊，凑近一些，在他耳边低声说，“我也是Alpha，让我告诉你，易感期的Alpha最凶野，也最脆弱，只要能够征服他，你就能从他那儿得到想要的一切。”他把山治推进去，关上门，“祝你好运，山治先生。”

接着，就是最初的一幕。

山治盯着雪白的墙面发怔，他头脑混沌，好像有千百种思绪在脑中纠缠不休，又好像什么都没想，只是机械地数着索隆在身后的呼吸声。

他想到来孤岛监狱前和蕾玖的谈话，蕾玖说他疯了，说他在赌一场必输的赌局，但他还是来了。任务完成后就能被家族流放，听起来是个惩罚，对他来说却是充满自由香气的莫大诱惑。

话又说回来，文斯莫克家的废物三子听起来已经够糟糕了，没想到还能更糟，他变成了罪犯，被关押进了只有极恶却无法被处死刑的罪犯才能来的孤岛监狱。他在进监狱前就把索隆的资料倒背如流了，草帽团的二把手，魔兽索隆，他知道索隆是Alpha，而且是完全符合众人对Alpha刻板映像的、绝对的Alpha，就和他的父兄们一样。现在，他还知道索隆喜欢喝酒但很久没喝到了，脾气不太温和却也不像一般Alpha那么容易暴躁，睡熟了会打呼噜，但很少真正熟睡，生活作息像只猫……但他还没打探出草帽团长路飞的消息，和他们的下一步计划。与其说他打探不出，不如说，很多时候，他已经忘记了自己的任务。

在监狱里服苦役的日子，竟然比他在文斯莫克家生活的全部时间都更加自由和快乐。

他也是真的很羡慕并敬佩那个家伙……虽然他永远不会说出来。他见过很多Alpha，不如说，他见得最多的就是Alpha了。但就算在所有的Alpha之中，索隆也有着绝对的、不可替代的强大和自由。

是因为强大才自由吧，他想，这就是公理。而我，因为太弱了，才只能是个废物……

他往前倾，额头贴着冰凉的墙面，抱着自己，又问：“……你还好吗？”

“……”

索隆连回答他的余裕都没有了。他站起来，往前一步，盯视山治蜷成一团的背影，而后扶着额，烦躁地咂舌一声，又退回去，坐下来。

听着他动静的山治稍稍放松了一些绷紧的背脊，他垂着眼，盯着自己绞紧的指节：“只要两天就好了。”他说，“你只要忍耐两天，就有抑制剂了。如果是你的话，这种程度的自制是肯定可以的吧？我不是Omega，闻不到你的信息素，也不会散发信息素，你讨厌我，对我一点兴趣都没有。你放心，我会努力假装自己不存在，如果你要自己做一些纾解，也完全不用顾忌我……只要两天就好了。”

重新坐下来的索隆不再低头看地，他着了魔般看着Beta弯折低垂下去的脖子，心不在焉地听了一通山治自欺欺人的发言，胡乱应了一声。

如果山治嗅得到信息素，他就会知道索隆对自己没兴趣这句话是多大的误解。事实上，被关在Alpha监狱的Beta总是难逃被欺辱的命运，不是因为Beta做错了什么，只是Alpha那可恶的劣根性，他们总觉得自己天生就得统治些东西才行，但Alpha之间，除了监狱老大，大家谁也不服谁。而身份不明的山治，虽然有独特的强大之处，却到底只有孤身一人。可迄今为止，没有任何人对他表露出兴趣——甚至，和他主动打照面的Alpha都很少。这一切都是因为，他的身上有着自己闻不到，却被其他所有Alpha所警戒的，索隆的信息素。

那呛人的铁锈味盘踞在他身上，叫人不敢接近。

说完那番话后，沉默又一次横亘在两人之间。山治不敢回头，他有种奇怪的直觉，好像一旦对视上，就会发酵出无可挽回的变化。

咯吱，咯吱，咯吱，咯咯咯，吱。

山治深深呼喘了一下，他闻不到，否则他会为房间里此刻蔓延的铁锈味所眩晕。他从肩膀往后悄悄看了一眼，索隆坐在了地上，靠着床，刚才的声响是他的咬牙声。他出了很多汗，把囚衣都打湿了，贴在身上，露出线条紧绷的肌肉，山治错觉以为将看到一只魔兽冲破索隆的人皮钻出来嘶吼。

很危险，非常危险。

却又……十分可怜。

山治捂着耳朵把头拧回来，觉得自己荒谬可笑，他竟然觉得易感期的索隆看起来很可怜……可是，他没法不这么想。

对着暗恋对象，即使他危险得人尽皆知，却无法不在玫瑰滤镜下生出叫他人不解的怜惜之情。

狱警说得是对的，易感期的Alpha最凶猛，却也最脆弱。如果是心有所属的Alpha，对着尚未言明心情的爱慕对象，克制着撕裂并占有的欲望，是非常可怜的；而如果对象是自己并不想伤害也并不感兴趣的人，生理反应让人情欲冲头，理智却又在脑海中嗡鸣警报，禁止他做出屈服兽性的事情。这就是Alpha的可怜之处，任何一个有人性且尚有理智的Alpha，在易感期时，若无伴侣也无抑制剂，克制这一行为本身，就是最大的可怜。

山治被做过性别转化的实验，当过短暂的几天Alpha，虽然最后实验失败了，但那几天的易感期体验却叫他永生难忘。Alpha的易感期，Omega的发情期，这是造物主对这两个看似偏爱的性别最深恶的诅咒，或者说——枷锁。

索隆开始用拳头一下一下地砸墙，以期用些许的暴力来宣泄无处可去的情欲。

山治听着这一切，他听着，而后他突然停止了颤抖。

他想：随便吧，去他的，这次不是反抗失败的被人摆布，而是为了……

而是为了救他。如果他这无法自救的一生，终于能救些东西，大概也有点意义。

他松开了环抱的双臂，转身爬下自己的床。索隆还在一拳一拳地砸墙，他太过专注于克制自己，连山治走进了都没察觉，直到他的下一记挥拳被人拦下——他几乎是茫然地偏过脑袋，望向山治。

山治又开始紧张，或许还有些说不清道不明的自厌和松快，他用手掌包着索隆的拳头，吞吐又并不迟疑地说：“我、我……我帮你吧。”

索隆呆呆地看着他，好像被他说的话吓傻了。

两人像被施了魔咒般怔然对视了一会儿。

索隆的握拳的手轻轻动了动，山治被这细小的动静惊醒了。

他突然意识到，也许是个误会。就算自己愿意奉献些什么来让索隆舒服一点，但索隆却并不需要。没错，或许是他太想当然了，对绿藻头这样的Alpha来说，克制才是他需要的，鼓励他放纵反而是亵渎。他对自身的控制力几乎达到一种恐怖的地步，山治没有见过比他更自律的人。也许、也许说出这样话语的自己，是在阻碍他……

山治的脸又涨红了，对着索隆一动不动凝视他的目光，他不由得松开了抱着索隆拳头的双手，跌跌撞撞地后退几步，他结巴地说：“看起来，你、你不需要是吗。”这一瞬间，他为自己的自作多情和自以为是而羞愧欲死了。他只能祈求索隆没看出来自己也许喜欢他这件事，他一定会觉得很恶心。

索隆动了起来，他脚尖一转，朝山治走过去。

该不会是要和我打架吧？山治踉跄地被逼退着想，因为我侮辱了他的自制，还说出了非常可恶的像是在鼓励他不要克制的话。

他被抵在墙边，连呼吸都停了。

索隆一手抵在他耳边撑着墙，俯身凑近山治，直到他开口说话，山治才发现他的声音嘶哑得不像话：“……没关系吗？”

“什、什么？”山治没听清，傻傻地问。

“没有套，会被内射，没关系吗？”

山治看着他的眼睛，被蛊惑了一般，下意识地低低回答说，“……没，没关系。”

“我会有点粗鲁，没办法太温柔，可以吗？”

“可、可以的……”

索隆露出了一个细微的笑容，不是这样凑近的距离是绝难察觉出的笑容。山治还未来得及对着这个昙花一现、英俊至极的笑容生出些压抑的心动，就被掐着下巴，狠狠吻住了。

山治跪在地上给索隆口交。

拉下那宽松的囚裤时，那弹跳出来的活物让他当即便想反悔。除了反悔帮人口交，他还想反悔更多，最好能全部倒带重来。他为什么觉得自己能帮一个Alpha度过易感期？他又不是Omega，没有天生敏感又多汁的穴，他甚至是个连女人的手都没摸过的处男。他在索隆的阴茎面前呆了两秒，而后抬头看着索隆，紧张地咽了口唾沫，不知道自己是否露出了带着软弱的祈求。

“要、要不还是……”他跪在索隆张开的腿间，扶着索隆结实的大腿，面对着Alpha可怕的凶器，打起了退堂鼓。但他话还没说完，就被摁着头埋进了索隆的胯间。

然后被塞了一嘴的阴茎。

他把嘴张大到面目狰狞，才把那东西含进了一半。闻不到Alpha散发的信息素，便也得不到安抚般的催情效果，他能感觉到的只有阴茎的热度。他被堵得想要深呼吸，却适得其反地咳嗽起来。而索隆，果然如他所说——没法太温柔。他掌着Beta的后脑，几乎是残忍地把山治朝自己的胯下压去，要在他的口中先吃够开胃菜。

即使被毫不怜惜地抓着头发口交，山治都下意识地把牙齿收起来，怕自己不小心伤到那个理智已经不太清晰的Alpha。他嘴里的口液和阴茎里流出来的前液配合默契，没一会儿就让干涩的吞咽变得顺畅起来。咕啾咕啾的声响在不宽敞的牢房中回荡，色情得毫无矫饰。

不知道给人口了多久，山治觉得自己的嘴都麻了的时候，索隆紧紧抓着他的金发，把他的脑袋提开自己的阴茎，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎，射在了山治的脸上。

山治趴在他腿间咳嗽，被射了满脸的精液时，他甚至没反应过来，只下意识地闭上了眼睛，而后浓稠的白精从他的睫毛上流到腮颊边，再蔓延到嘴角，最后从下巴尖滴下来。

他整个软了，像滩烂泥就要倒在地上。

索隆抓着他的手臂把他拎起来，丢到了床上。

山治头晕目眩地看着笼罩在上方的Alpha，迟滞地想：这就是易感期的索隆吗……

正如Omega的受孕率极高，总是难逃被恶意强奸的命运一般，Alpha天生情绪控制力差劲，如果发生了暴力事件，三性别同时在场的话，最先被逮捕的总会是Alpha，这甚至都不需要什么理由，也不需要额外的问询，因为强大和自控能力差，所以天生就被视为有力的犯罪潜在分子——可索隆不一样。山治就没见过比索隆更加情绪平稳的Alpha，也许是他的目标总是过于明确，目视前方、一心一意，因而不受其他细枝末节的影响。

这样的索隆，却在易感期露出了将人淹没的情绪潮流。

他的深灰色眼睛，在高耸眉骨的阴影下近似于黑；他忍耐着不被情欲完全吞噬，微微皱起的眉头；他汗湿的额角；翕动着呼吐的鼻翼。山治望着他，像在膜拜一尊精心雕琢而成的大理石雕像，连被撕开了衣裤时都还在怔愣。

然后索隆给他手淫，这是男性Beta最直接的性快感获取方式，他抓着索隆的臂膀喘息。就算索隆的手活很烂，想到正撸着自己性器的人是索隆，山治就能爽得射出来了，何况，索隆的手活甚至还很不错。

挺着腰射出来时，山治觉得自己小死了一回。

接着他被翻过来，索隆把他射出的精液糊在了他的腿间，他仍在回味射出快感的当口，索隆插进了一根手指。

扩张做得有点草率，被后入着插满的时候，山治过呼吸般地喘了几下。索隆没有立刻动起来，像是还记得身下将被自己挞伐的是个Beta而不是Omega，他体贴地给了一会儿适应的时间。这对山治来说是弥足珍贵的喘息时间，他用狗爬的姿势跪在床上，指着上身的手臂细密地抖着，只会遵从生理本能地不住深呼吸，来缓解被插得满胀的不适。

不行，不行，果然还是不行……

山治扭过头，想让索隆拔出来，他真的不行，他只是个Beta，如何能承受易感期的Alpha，光是吞进去就觉得快死了，再被插一插，他会没命的。他露出了讨饶的表情，一手扶住了索隆抓握在他腰间的手，还没来得及说话，索隆却像得到了什么暗示。

他开始动。

只是几记轻缓的抽插，山治就再也支持不住上半身，俯趴在了床上，只剩个窄翘的屁股被人端着胯撅起来，露出饱满臀肉间的殷红小口供人取乐。他连叫都叫不出来，一段时间里脑子是空的，只能调动全身的力气来让自己放松一些，但被插得过满的紧张感又让他无法自抑地绷紧了全身的肌肉。索隆也不好受，Beta的穴不像Omega一样，会在信息素的影响下自动分泌出丰沛的汁水供人插个痛快，他被夹得太紧了，有种施展不开的憋屈，注意力转移到山治的脸上，发现这个笨蛋Beta傻了似的揪着脑袋边的床单，手指痉挛地抖，眼眶和鼻头红得叫人想要让他哭出来，色情得让人既想对他做些施虐的坏事，又于心不忍。

索隆在他的屁股上抽打了两记，山治被打得多痛似的惊叫两声，索隆俯身罩在山治的身上，像一张宽阔又暖烘烘的毯子，咬着他的耳朵说：“你太紧了，想被我弄坏吗，白痴。”

山治被他的鼻息烫得缩起来，下意识对这样的无理指责喏喏地答：“对、对不……起。”又抽了抽鼻子，意识不清地说，“别弄坏、我……呜。”

再忍下去怀疑自己也要疯了，索隆拈着他的下巴，山治上面的嘴巴和索隆密不可分地接吻，下面的嘴巴被粗鲁地抽插起来。

第一次比想象中结束得快，索隆皱着眉一门心思想先释放一次，他忍了快一天，再不纾解一下，随后释放出来的可就不只是情欲，也许还有暴力。他和山治接吻，一开始是和缓而安慰的，他知道这个Beta第一次吃Alpha的性器，被吓得不轻。也许接吻真是一记治愈良药，山治被他亲得躯体渐渐柔软，后面的穴也逐渐放松，索隆越插越顺，慢慢就失去了克制后的体贴，接吻的节奏也变得粗暴。他掐着山治的喉咙不让他闪躲，Beta的舌头被他抢到抢到自己嘴里，把Beta吃吮得呼吸不畅，只能色情地吐着舌头呼哈喘气。

他在山治的身体里射过一次之后也没把自己的阴茎拔出来，反手又去摸山治的性器。Beta的性器除了刚开始被手淫着射过一次之后，就一直处于要勃不勃的状态垂坠着，索隆在自己的不应期里接着替山治手淫，并且暂时放过了快要窒息的Beta的嘴唇，转而亲吻山治纤细的脖颈和削瘦的肩背。身下的Beta有着画布般白皙的皮肤，不管留下什么痕迹都显眼得刺目，让Alpha在易感期的占有欲得到了极大的满足。

山治又被撸硬了的时候，易感期Alpha较寻常更为短暂的不应期也结束了，索隆用同样的姿势重又插满了山治的屁股，里面还有他上一次射出的精液，合着Beta逐渐分泌出的肠液，第二次插入顺利得叫人头皮发麻。

已经射过一次的Alpha更加游刃有余，也更有闲情逸致来品尝这道忍耐许久后收获的特供惊喜大餐。和多数肌肉虬结的Alpha壮汉相比，Beta的身材通常削瘦，却又不像Omega一样体脂率高，骨肉柔软。山治也有这样的特点，他的四肢笔直而修长，身体在宽松的囚衣下空荡荡地削瘦，但只有脱光了才会发现，他不只是瘦而已，薄而韧的肌肉覆满了这具身体，这是他不懈锻炼，想要成为强者的不屈努力。他也确实是很强的，索隆敢打赌，山治至少可以打赢这座监狱里百分之八十的Alpha，虽然他们每一个都比山治的块头要大，肌肉强壮，但山治完全可以胜过他们。

可惜被索隆在心中承认为强者的山治，却并没有强者的自觉。他一方面知道自己在这座监狱里也是实力上位圈，一方面却又畏畏缩缩地觉得，即使如此，自己也只是个不堪一击的废物。

很难说清索隆对山治的观感，一开始是觉得这种矛盾很有趣，接着则是对山治的强大和独特骨气颇为欣赏——当然，他可绝不会把这种欣赏表现出来，而后看到这人惯性懦弱的样子气愤又不屑，总是要对他冷嘲热讽，最后发现，不管是征服强大的山治，还是欺负弱小的山治，都可以归结于同一种情绪：

欲望。

或许Alpha就是这样一种可悲的生物，他们没有纯洁的爱欲，渴望亲近的柔情下，征服和占有从来相伴。

Alpha和Omega是理想的伴侣，这是一个普遍存在于人们脑海中的、根深蒂固的偏见。

这偏见并非是空穴来风。剔除受孕率和外貌匹配度这些因素，光是易感期和发情期的生理特点，就是叫人难以反驳的佐证。发情期的Omega只有被成结才能彻底结束发情，而易感期的Alpha一旦开始性交，就有着不到结束不会疲惫的可怕体力——这是只有存在发情期的Omega才能配合的性爱强度。

山治觉得自己快死了。

时间已经过去了多久，性交又已经持续了多久，Alpha不知疲惫地在他的身体里射了几次，他全都算不清了。好像是第四次还是第五次的时候，他就觉得自己不行了。

那时他被摆成青蛙趴的姿势，挥舞着手臂胡乱想抓住什么，并且完全忘记了牢房的隔音效果不好这件事情，尖叫着哭求索隆停下来，放过他，他说自己是射光了，没有了，快死了，让索隆救救命。

虽然没有过明确的调查，但易感期的Alpha偏爱后入的姿势，似乎是个普世的真理。他们要在猎物的身体里成结标记，后入的姿势可以很方便地咬到猎物的后颈。

在发现山治的屁股已经能顺利吞吃自己的阴茎后，索隆就渐渐放任自己的理智交由易感期的本能控制了——不如说，他的理智还能效用到山治被他插过两回，穴口被驯服到会讨好自己的阴茎，才有计划地退居幕后，已然是索隆极其训练有素的结果了。

铁锈味的信息素在牢房中毫无保留地释放蔓延，如果身下的是个Omega，即使被插晕了，都会被这有着窒息般压迫感的信息素所蛊惑，强制醒来，继续和A情交。但山治不是Omega，他只是个第一次做爱就不幸摊上顶级Alpha的可怜的Beta。

他很强，能打赢大多数Alpha，体力也很好，还有自己刻苦练出的强大踢技——是这样没错。但当他和索隆性交的时候，这些筹码只够他被插满五次而不失去意识，那双踢人很痛的长腿，也只能挂在索隆的肩上软弱地晃荡。

第五次时，索隆在他身体里成结了，Beta没有发育完全的生殖腔来受用Alpha的结，那可怜的、窄小的、发育不完全的生殖腔被索隆强行破入，山治发出了濒死的兽般的叫喊。如果说之前的性交虽然有不适之处，却仍有性快感来麻痹神经的话，那么成结的瞬间，生育率底下的Beta可以说是提前感受了一番媲美分娩的痛苦。不受易感期和发情期困扰的Beta，在被Alpha标记时痉挛颤抖，胡乱扑腾着腿往前爬，又被抓回来，接着领受成结时巨大量的精液射出。

他无法成为母亲，又或许Beta被成结的那一刻就已然成为了母亲——他是个分娩Alpha阴茎的母亲。

但这还不是最可怕的。

成结需要伴以腺体标记，才是一个彻底的完全标记。索隆把狗爬般爬挪了几厘米的山治抓回身下继续成结射出时，也张开犬齿，叼住了山治的腺体。

但没有，没有，没有香甜的信息素。不是在发情时微微鼓起的供人啮咬的腺体，甚至连腺体都是退化的，索隆咬上了一节依旧修长细韧的脖颈。

无法完全标记的痛苦让Alpha出奇暴躁了，他在山治的肩背处反复作弄，不是调情般的轻轻啮咬，是真如猛兽要咬碎猎物咽喉般的啖咬。山治的后颈被咬得血淋淋斑驳，青紫的牙印像烙在他身上的纹身。他眼前一阵一阵地发黑，一手捂着小腹，阴茎尿着，后穴吞不完的精液也胀满后流出着，另一只手拍打着墙壁。他知道隔壁牢房有人，他遵循本能在求救，但他一句完整的话都说不出来，只会一声高过一声地尖叫，呻吟，哭泣。

墙的那边好像真有人回应了他，听了一出完整活春宫的邻居也敲了几下墙回应山治，而后是几声轻佻的口哨，疯狂而快意的大笑。

山治随后就晕过去了。

醒来的时候，情交仍在继续。Alpha在易感期时储备着恐怖的体力来性交——直到现在，山治才身体力行地领会了这句话的涵义。

他们换了个地方。他们是在山治的床上开始的，现在那张床已经不能看了，床单、被褥、枕头，掉的掉、乱的乱、湿的湿、脏的脏。

孤岛监狱的牢房条件并不差，普遍是一人间，但文斯莫克家和军方要山治接近索隆，当然要从最基础的住宿着手。然而，尽管他们是两人共住一间，牢房面积却还是单人间的水准，只是又多架了一张床。

现在，来看看这间索隆将要度过三天易感期的地方：两张铁质的单人床，动作过大时会发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，山治已经合着这声音被插满五次了；一个简单而小面积的衣柜，里面除了囚服当然不会有其他衣服；一张桌子，木头制的，他们很少用到，山治偶尔看书的时候会坐一坐，其实看的都是菜谱，他有一个梦想，离开文斯莫克家之后当个厨师，开个餐厅。

现在他们就转移到了那张桌子上。

山治躺在上面，长腿垂落下来，被顶弄时像两挂面条似的拖荡。索隆俯下上半身，继续和他密不可分地接吻。山治短暂睡了一会儿后复又醒来，仍觉昏沉。他只知道身上的是个Alpha，是索隆，他喜欢索隆，他自愿帮他度过易感期的……他只知道这些了。他伸出舌头给索隆吃，迷蒙半睁的眼睛看到索隆的表情：蹙拧着眉，凶且野，竟然又委屈而脆弱的。

他被这样的表情蛊惑了，只想让索隆继续露出意气风发的表情，他抬起软绵绵的手臂揽着索隆，腿也努力挂到索隆的腰上，哼哼呜呜地叫出煽情的呻吟，努力显示出自己仍旧享受不已，而非快被肏坏了的精疲力竭。

第一次成结时没能标记，索隆把山治又肏了大半夜之后，尝试了第二次的成结标记。那时候山治已经十足被肏成了个性爱娃娃，浑身都是自己闻不到却浓郁得刺鼻的Alpha的味道，精液、口液、汗液，Alpha把所有携着自己味道的体液涂满了Beta的酮体，山治甚至真的帮索隆吞了两次精液。反正Alpha在易感期的精液只有两个去处，山治屁股间的嘴里和上面的嘴里。

第二次成结依旧是适应不了的恐怖体验，但山治连爬着逃走的徒劳努力的勇气都没了，他乖服地躺在地上，冰冷的地面寒凉他的半边身躯，另一半被索隆发烧般热烫得身躯焐着，他翕合着红艳逼人的嘴，生理性地哀哀呻吟，混沌的蓝眼睛中流出清澈的泪水，小腹已经被过多的精液撑得微微鼓起来了。

理所当然，因为不能进行腺体标记，这又是一次无法成功的完全标记。

索隆是真的觉得委屈了。理智不清晰，只是顺从本能想标记喜欢的人的Alpha，他出奇的委屈了。他埋在山治的肩窝，死死咬着山治的脖子，喉咙里却尽是撒娇般伤心委屈的呜咽。

他好凶，好可怕，如此危险，把自己弄得遍体鳞伤，又多么脆弱。因为没法给山治打上最后的标记，而难过得像个小动物。

山治哆嗦着搂紧了埋在自己怀里的索隆，爱怜地亲吻他的耳廓，喃喃重复着对不起，他伤心于索隆无法标记自己的伤心，但内心深处：

他深感庆幸。

山治是在索隆怀里醒来的。

他的第一反应是饿，饿感甚至盖过了被肏肿了的屁股的胀痛，以及全身被车轮碾过又拆开重组后的酸软。他睁开哭肿的眼睛，使用过度的喉咙发出几声破烂风箱似的呻吟。

索隆摸了摸他的头发，松开了环抱他的臂膀，把桌上早就送来的餐食端过来给他。

山治机械地接过餐食吃了起来，他手软得连吃饭的力气都差点没有，又固执地不要索隆喂他。不如说，除了睁眼后下意识看了一眼抱着自己的人是谁之后，他就尽力避免着和索隆的所有视线接触。

狼吞虎咽吃完饭，他慢吞吞地往后挪，拉远自己和索隆之间的距离，然后掀开被子躺回去，把自己裹成一个蚕蛹。

他自己的床早就被混乱的易感期糟乱得不能看了，现在睡的是索隆的床，但他决定选择性无视这个事实。山治整个人闷在被子里，竖起耳朵听着外面索隆的响动。他听到索隆把自己吃完的餐盘放回到桌上，而后走回床边，一阵衣料摩擦的窸窣声后，他躺到了自己身后，把一包山治抱在了怀里。

这张面积不大的铁质单人床承受着两人的重量，发出了嘎吱一声哀嚎。

索隆却充耳不闻，他掀开山治的被子一角，把自己的脑袋也埋进去，枕在了山治伤痕斑斑，被咬得没一块好肉的肩窝。

山治没动。他也很疑惑自己为什么没动，大脑和身体脱节一般了，他变成了一只水豚，迟钝而木愣，一动不动接受了这样的亲密。

索隆在他耳边低声说话——太神奇了，山治竟然听出了隐隐的紧张：“我的同伴们会在五天之后来接应我……我会越狱。”

山治低下头，想避开他的鼻息，但避无可避，于是他手握成拳抵在唇边，咬住。

“你知道草帽团吧？简单来说我们是个冒险团，虽然因为团长的原因总是做一些政府看来违法的事情……总之，我要说的是，路飞，他一直嚷嚷着要找一个厨子……我们还缺一个厨子。”

山治开始流泪。

“……和我们走吧。”索隆在他耳边说，“去冒险，你会喜欢的。”

山治牙关战战，他睁着眼，扑簌簌流着泪。

“芯片的问题不用担心，我们有最好的医生和机械师，他们会解决的。”

山治没说话，连哭声都没溢出一丝。

“Beta是最自由的性别。”索隆说，“如果我都标记不了你……就无人能标记你。”他空出一只手摸索到山治湿凉凉的脸颊，想要叹息，却在微笑，“要一起走吗？”

和我们一起走，一起冒险，做不被束缚的，自由的人。

我无法标记你，但若有共同的信念，一样自由的心灵，如果永远同行，这样的羁绊比只是标记的关系，更加牢固。

“你的回答？”索隆问。

山治虚虚凝视着被褥中闷闷发黄的黑暗，回答是从唇边——灵魂里，飘出来的：

“…………好。”


End file.
